


【alllof】爱情修罗场

by mengxvediedie



Category: alllof
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengxvediedie/pseuds/mengxvediedie
Summary: 两个人合写的作品。感谢墨璃的合作
Kudos: 8





	【alllof】爱情修罗场

**Author's Note:**

> 两个人合写的作品。感谢墨璃的合作

lof坐在靠椅上，打开电脑，看到软件上各种带有颜色的广告。

lof：“我去，又来，不让发的懂吗？还链接，你以为我看不到吗？兄弟，你们飘了啊。”

lof：“我删删删，哼╯^╰！”

砰！一声巨响打开的门。

石墨：“喂，你怎么又吞我链接！”

石墨：“你有本事吞我链接，你怎么不吞我的精华呢？嗯～？”

lof：“啊…不了……不了吧，哈哈……额。”

石墨邪笑着：“乖，你工作，我做你，不耽误的～。”说完把坐在椅子上的lof微微抱起，乘后骑乘式的进入了lof体内。

“嗷呜～别别别，疼。”突然的进入，lof眼眶微红，强忍泪水。

石墨：“乖啊，继续，你做你的工作，我做你。”

lof：“那你别动啊…呜”

石墨：“嗯，不动，你工作吧。”轻轻环住lof的腰部。暖味的舔吸着耳朵。 

lof的手微微颤抖着。：“你，你，你别舔啊…”

石墨：“我下面～没动哦～。宝贝，你是想让我动吗？”

lof：“别，别在这，去床上好不好…。”

石墨把lof抱起，随着走步逐渐深入。

把lof放在床上。用领带把双眼，手腕绑住。

不知道过了多久，lof身体变得麻木，感官逐步放大。

研磨的感觉让lof头皮发麻。

lof：“呜～我不敢了～。”

石墨听到讨饶。动作逐渐粗暴。

lof无力反抗，，渐渐的，激起快感…

被蒙上了双眼，绑住了双手的双腕，行动被限制，视觉被遮盖，却放大了身体各部位的感官。

lof现在除了喘息与呻吟，再无其他的声音。

lof大张着双腿，石墨在lof双腿之间的私密处肆意进出。腿部的皮肤已经红艳。

看着随着摩擦愈渐染上绯色的皮肤，然而，石墨并没有打算放过lof，相反觉得这样的颜色与lof正配。

“求求你吧，放过我……不要……”身下的美人儿不住地求饶，或是低泣，而这样的声音更激起了石墨的欲望。

——怎么可能放过你呢？

石墨笑着，更快地挺动着下半身，在lof的哭声中，释放了属于他的精华。

“呼——呼——”终于结束了，lof才有时间缓过气来。石墨这个家伙总是喜欢在他高潮的时候吻他，害得他差点窒息。

“没办法，我可不想你的声音让其他人听去。”始作俑者的石墨是这样说的。

一晌贪欢结束，lof才想起来，自己的工作还没有结束呢！他无力地抬着头望向了他的电脑。

“哦？！现在还想着工作，看来还是我不够努力啊！”石墨搂着lof柔软的身姿，在他的胸前落下一吻，然后望着lof情潮逐渐消退的面孔说道，“别担心，我会帮你的。”

紧接着，lof只见石墨坐在他的电脑前，以鼠标这点点那点点，不知为什么，听着那清脆的响声lof总有一种不详的预感……

而事实证明，他的预感永远是好的不灵坏的灵。当lof回到家里的时候，他的同行兼合租的室友AO3已经等候多时了。

“呃！”lof的眼睛几乎不敢看AO3。如果是以前，他会很喜欢和AO3在一起，但是现在，这么狼狈的样子竟然被他看见了。

“怎么了？不敢见我了宝贝？”AO3的声音很好听，为人也很绅士，lof怎么也不会想到这么一个人竟然会对他产生那种污秽的想法。

“对，对不起。我不是有意要删掉你的链接的，但是那种东西是真的不能够发出来会教坏小朋友的。”lof解释道，他一进门就以为AO3生气是因为这个。

“你是说，如果没有小朋友的话，就可以做些大人做的事了？”AO3笑道。

“也不是……”

“那……那些小朋友知道平时看起来那么一本正经的lof真正的样子吗？”AO3笑得有些邪魅，他一直以为只要默默地关注lof，终会得到lof的回应，可是，直至今日路过lof的办公室的时候他才知道，对这个家伙果然要赋予行动才会得到自己想要的效果。

说着，AO3低下头含住了lof的耳垂，还在lof的耳边汇报着他身体的情况：“你的耳朵已经红透了……”

“别，别说了。”lof红着脸，根本不敢看自己的情况。

“那就让我看看下面吧！”说着，AO3已经将手伸到了lof的下面。已经习惯被男人抚摸的身体已经比他的意识更快地做出反应，察觉到这一点的lof，拼命地挣扎起来。

“不要，不要再做了！”

“今天，石墨又欺负你了！”AO3说着，“别骗我，我已经知道了，你们在办公室里。他坐在你的办公椅上，而你坐在他的身上，似是痛苦，又似是欢愉……”

“够了，不要说了！”lof很不想承认，那是他的噩梦，而他正深深地陷入在这恐怖的梦魇之中。

“为什么不能给我一个机会呢？lof我喜欢你啊！”AO3喊道，初见lof时，lof还是个纯洁的孩子，他的那漂亮的墨绿色的眼睛仿佛能够折射出星辰大海，深深的令他着迷。

“对不起，是我不配！”lof也是很痛苦。

“是么？”AO3的脸色沉了下来，迅速地将lof以公主抱的方式抱到了自己的房间。这也是lof第一次进到他合租室友的房间。lof从来没有想过AO3的房间里竟然会有这么多他的照片，几乎贴满了整个墙壁，除了两个人外出游玩时拍的照片，还有很多他根本不知道什么时候拍的照片：有做饭的，有用餐的，甚至还有他洗澡的照片……

“变态！疯子！”lof下意识骂道。

“没关系，我只为你一个人发疯！”AO3迅速地将lof的衣服脱掉，现在满是红痕的皮肤更能够激起男人的欲望。

“别过来……”lof又再度挣扎着，可惜一切都是无用功。满是伤痕的他又怎么可能敌得过一个身强力壮的男人？直到AO3的贴近，lof的挣扎才停止，因为那个炽热的硬物正在他的身后抵着他。

AO3将手伸入lof的两腿之间，以细长的指尖描摹着lof那紧致的小穴，很难想象这么一个小巧玲珑的地方是怎样吞下这样一条巨大的恶龙的。

“嗯……嗯……”

“已经湿了！”AO3再度向lof汇报着情况。同时手指也没有停下探索，一根，两根，当日三根手指进入的时候，lof已经受不住了，尖叫一声，瞬间达到了高潮。

“真是不乖，怎么还没有等我就已经去了呢？不过没关系，今夜还有很长的时间。不过要委屈你了，先将这个舔湿了。”说着，AO3解放了那条巨龙，抵在lof的面前。当又粗又大的硬物展现在lof面前的时候，lof显然是被吓到了。

“不……”lof摇着头，想求AO3放过。然而，怎么想这个选择都是不存在的。

AO3不是傻子，自然看得出lof的难处，想到：他不会还没有帮人口交过吧？

“是不能？还是不会？”AO3温柔地问着。

“都……都有！”这个答案让AO3欣喜若狂。

“没关系，我会教你。来，张开嘴含住它，记住别用牙，就像舔舐棒棒糖一样……”

lof还有的选择吗？他从石墨那里已经知道，要想不受到更多的伤害，他只有顺从这一条路。巨大的硬物在他的口中进进出出，lof只能放空自己，默默的承受着一切。

身子的酸痛，似乎已经成了习惯，当那巨物离开他的口腔时，lof本以为这样一场噩梦结束了，却不曾想真正的噩梦才刚刚开始。

已经适应容纳异物的小穴拼了命一般欢迎着这巨大的硬物，即使意识很排斥，但身体已经充分地接受了AO3，而且随着AO3的动作，他竟然能够感觉到莫大的快感，甚至还呻吟出声：“嗯……啊……”

“很舒服？”AO3问道，不过此时的lof已经很难再回答他了，但是他的呻吟却给了AO3最好的答案。

“不行了……快去了……嗯啊~啊——”很快，lof只觉眼前一片雪白，浑身的力气都已经散去，他终于又攀上了顶峰。紧接着，AO3也在他的后穴释放出了精华，突如其来的暖流浇灌在敏感的肉壁上，借着lof刚刚高潮还未褪却的余韵再一次把lof送上了顶峰。

一切终于结束了，AO3望着眼前已经睡去的人儿：“好好休息吧！祝好梦！”

AO3回到客厅，一阵“嗡嗡嗡”声很快引起了他的注意，那是lof的手机，而此时来电显示显示的人正是被lof备注为前男友的“石墨”。

看样子，这一场爱情的争夺战还远没有结束。


End file.
